Talk:SOLDIER G65434-2/@comment-26501128-20180719203625/@comment-28542427-20190926010643
Just checked it. There is literally NO POSSIBLE WAY for the non-Psi Soldier to get up back again from the pool. There is indeed a water flow stream at the bottom, but the damage from it (it pushes the player up, but also WAY too fast, so one dies in the middle of the way to the ceiling, just above the surface) is so high it can't be blocked by ANY combination of difficulty/stats/items, even the best possible one (literally: Easy difficulty, max END 6 + 2 (Psi-END) and Endur Boost (which is an overkill cos END is already 8) + Tank = 130 HP ; and Power Armor + WormMind + Psi Shield + Psi Aura + Psi Energy Shield (the last one doesn't matter, but I've used it anyway).. the player still dies. The ONLY possible way to get up from the bottom of the pool is by using one of two Tier 5 Psi Powers, either: 1) leaving a Psi Teleport marker above the drop to the pool and use it once done with the Brain of The Many OR 2) casting minimum 8 (when casting-then-climbmantling when running, with high AGI, probably aided by Speed Booster - quite an advanced technique) or typically ~12-13 Psi Walls and gradually climbing back up there. There is no other possible way (outside of editor, in which there's +fly command : P). All in all, very specific conditions. That's first. Even if player uses one of those and gets back to the very start of Body of the Many, he won't find the Escape Pod in a better state than it was before. And even at the start it was - just to remind - crashed, with its control panel missing (whole wall nearby missing in fact), the flesh of The Many poured in from its back with back door smashed into inside of it by pressure, the smoke emanating from its front and parts of it (sleep tubes, chairs, some other parts) leaving a mess inside. In other words, partly destroyed and STUCK. Basically wouldn't be able to move an inch, since it CRASHLANDED, and crashed vehicles of any type cannot be used anymore, ever. That's a second. Even if the Soldier somehow found his way back to the Rickenbacker from there (instead of going 'down the drain' of The Many) - no idea HOW, but the original poster above apparently knew, by 'escape pod' - and back to the "Trioptimum Von Braun", lol (it is actually possible to go back to Cryo Retraining Facility, and in case of blocking the door nearby the first Recharger first - even to the start of in Cryo Recovery A, back to the very first cryo tube) - what good would it do? That's a theoretical question at this point which I won't even jump into, since backtracking from BotM to the Rick is TRULY impossible. That's a third and the last. In other words, the original poster knew pretty much NOTHING about the game, but that didn't stop him from opening his mouth and spreading stupid, unbased theories. Yeah.. what a way to show your level of knowledge. I'm actually editing that original comment, because he deserves it.